


Who Is Saving Whom

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, aftermath of kidnapping, could be construed as incest without them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else happened after Emma and Mary Margaret escaped Jefferson's clutches?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Is Saving Whom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: guardian

Ever since they escaped from Jefferson’s mansion, Emma has not let Mary Margaret out of her sight. (It’s almost as if that woman who kicked a full grown man out of the window never existed.)

Even if Mary Margaret no longer twitches at people approaching from her blind spot (Emma zooms right up between them if that happens), and even if Mary Margaret no longer cries out in fear in her sleep (Emma crawls into her bed and cuddles her when that happens), Emma is always there.

Emma’s role as the Sheriff may be an encumbrance at times, but whenever she can, she’ll drive past the school, making sure to get a good look into Mary Margaret’s classroom. Mary Margaret stays indoors for lunch now. Once she spent it outside, after being coaxed by a colleague into getting more vitamin D. She was not in view from the street, from Emma’s designated parking spot across the road from the classroom.

This put Emma right into panic mode, much to the chagrin of a highly irritated Principal.

And eventually it becomes apparent that it is Mary Margaret taking care of Emma. It is Mary Margaret comforting Emma at night.

‘I’m okay. We’re okay,’ murmured Mary Margaret, stroking Emma’s hair.

Emma presses her face further against her roommate’s chest and whispers, ‘I can’t lose you. Not when I’ve just found you.’


End file.
